


Charlotte Appleby

by Merlocked18



Category: The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Living and the Dead starts today. Colin Morgan and Charlotte Spencer do an amazing job on it. Wanted to draw a very mdern Victorian lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlotte Appleby




End file.
